


What is Pregnant?

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Pregnant Astrid Hofferson, Protective Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: As Astrid gets through her 9 months of pregnancy Toothless keeps on wondering what everyone is talking about. What is pregnant?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Countdown [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Kudos: 102





	What is Pregnant?

The sound of heaving and the smell of sick made its way round the house very quickly. Hiccup sighed as he held his wife's hair back as she puked into the bucket for the third time this morning. Toothless stood in the corner looking at the couple with confusion. Astrid has been sick every morning for 5 days now. What was wrong with her exactly?

Hiccup gave Astrid a cloth to whip her mouth with as she sat back up. Astrid let out a loud groan as she laid back down. "How you doing?"

"You try being sick for 5 days straight and for next 9 months. Then ask me that question again." Astrid snapped. Hiccup chose not to talk back, knowing it would just upset her more. As Astrid pulled her sheet back over herself Hiccup knelt down and picked up the bucket.

"I'm just gonna empty this out." Hiccup told her.

"Yeah you do that." Astrid said without looking at her husband. Hiccup nodded before making his way down stairs, Toothless right behind him. As soon as he stepped outdoors he began to empty out the bucket. Toothless walked next to him and watched his rider. Why was Astrid being so mean to Hiccup these past couple of day? And what does pregnant mean?

"Son." Hiccup looked over to the village to see his mother walking over to him. "Astrid still sick?"

"Yeah. Gothi said the morning sickness should start to go down soon but its still no fun for her." Hiccup explained to Valka as he rinsed the bucket a bit more. Valka nodded as she stroked Toothless' head.

"Aye, morning sickness can be hard on us woman. My morning sickness was quite bad, so bad I almost killed your father for getting me pregnant." Valka said with a small laugh. Hiccup gave his mother a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, it seems that's what Astrid wants to do right now." Hiccup pointed out as he looked back at his house, to where his scary pregnant wife. Valka walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry son. It will pass. If anything she'll start to get annoyed at you for being so overprotective." Valka told him.

"I'm not going to be too overprotective." Hiccup said. Valka smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh son, your father said the same thing when I got pregnant." Valka said. Toothless looked at the pair again with confusion.

What is pregnant?

**XXX**

"Hiccup, seriously, its just one small flight." Astrid said as she sat outside on the grass with Stormfly next to her. Hiccup, who was on Toothless, gave his wife a serious face.

"No, Astrid. You are not flying while your pregnant. It's to dangerous." Hiccup told her as he climbed of Toothless.

"What is so dangerous about it? It's Stormfly, I've never fallen of her." Astrid pointed out.

"And what is to stop you if you do end up falling off? What then?" Hiccup asked.

"Then Stormfly will catch me, or we can just fly lower to the ground. Its not like we're going to fight dragon hunters, Hiccup." Astrid told him.

"No, but you are flying while you are 4 months pregnant and hormonal. What's to stop you from doing tricks while in the air because you miss it so much?" Hiccup asked as he crossed his arms.

"Okay Hiccup, I'm not that hormonal." Astrid said.

"Yesterday you missed your axe so much you went into the forest and started to run around throwing it at the trees crying." Hiccup reminded her, causing her to go red in the face.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of that, are you?" Astrid said.

"Your not going of a flight. End of discussion." Hiccup said firmly before walking of to carry on his Chief duties, Toothless behind him. Astrid rolled her eyes before turning to Stormfly and walking her towards the stables.

Hiccup sighed. He didn't like ordering her about but he just wanted to keep her safe, and the baby. His mother was right, he was becoming protective. As they carried on walking Toothless looked at Hiccup and then back over to Astrid and Stormfly, wondering why Astrid wasn't aloud to fly anymore. And also why her stomach getting bigger?

What is pregnant?

**XXX**

"Whoa, whoa, easy bud." Hiccup said as Toothless began to lick Astrid after she threw a fish over to the dragon. Toothless backed away as Hiccup gave his dragon a soft push away from his wife. Astrid laughed.

"Hiccup, seriously, its not like he's gonna hurt me." Astrid told him. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I just want him to be careful around you." Hiccup admitted as he rubbed his wife's very pregnant stomach. Astrid smiled as she rubbed her stomach as well.

"Any day now." Astrid sighed.

"Yep, you nervous?" Hiccup asked. Astrid let out a 'pft' sound.

"No, what's to be nervous about?" Astrid asked.

"Well I talked to my mother and she said that birth can be quite painful." Hiccup told her.

"Please, I'm sure most woman just exaggerate. I doubt its that painful. Besides shouldn't I be asking if your nervous?" Astrid pointed out. Hiccup gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well you saw how Fishlegs and Snotlout were when Heather and Minden when into labour. Fishlegs couldn't stop hyperventilating and Snotlout kept on fainting." Astrid reminded him. Hiccup shrugged.

"Fishlegs can panic quite easily and Snotlout getting knocked out doesn't exactly count as fainting." Hiccup told her.

"He fainted when she went into labour, while she was in labour and after the labour. Minden punched him every time she had a contraction." Astrid explained.

"Yeah, speaking of which, are you going to try and kill me like the other's have with their husbands?" Hiccup asked, sounding a little nervous. Astrid smiled.

"I've only tried that once while being pregnant, I think your in the clear." Astrid told him. Toothless, who was laying in the corner watching them rolled his eyes and laid back down.

What is pregnant?! This is annoying him now.

**XXX**

"Hiccup Haddock! Get over here so I can use my axe to cut of you-" Hiccup quickly cut her off but closing the door to his house. Hiccup let out a sigh as he stepped outside. Astrid has been in labour for nearly 13 hours and it was moving along way to slowly. He looked over to the two dragons who were patiently sitting outside.

"Hey guys, it still could be a while." Hiccup told the dragons as he sat on the steps. Toothless walked over to him and gave his rider a lick on the face. Hiccup smiled and rubbed Toothless' head. "Thanks bud."

Time seemed to be ticking so slow for the young chief that he felt like he was going mad. He's leg wouldn't stop jigging, he kept on running his hand's nervously through his hair. Every time he heard Astrid scream it would break his heat, knowing he couldn't do anything to help or take the pain away. When he kept on say 'it's okay, your okay' she would reply 'try pushing another human out of your vagina then tell me its okay'.

"Yeah, maybe us moving all the sharp objects away was a good idea." Hiccup muttered. Toothless gave his rider a little laugh which Hiccup rolled his eyes at.

"Okay, you useless reptile, you're not getting threatened by your own wife." Hiccup pointed out. "Mum said that labour is different for all women but 13 hours? I don't know how much more I can take."

Another loud yell came from inside the house. Hiccup let out a sigh, knowing its his wife most likely having another contraction. Stormfly seemed to panic and rushed over to the door. Hiccup quickly stood up and comforted the dragon. "It's okay, girl. She's okay. She'll be better soon."

"Ahhh, I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna kill him!" He heard Astrid yell. As he sat back down he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I love you too, milady." Hiccup muttered.

A couple more hours ticked by and Hiccup was soon called back into the house by his mother, Toothless hearing her say something like 'it's time.' His rider's face drained from colours as he entered the house. Toothless layed outside the front door as he heard Astrid scream louder than she has all day. Every now and again he would hear Hiccup scream as well, wondering what that was all about.

Then after about an hours the screams suddenly stopped. This caused Toothless to peak his head up and walk towards the door. He tried to get a sent of what was going on but all he could smell was blood and the familiar sent of his rider and the others. Toothless let out a roar, hoping Hiccup would come and get him but there was no answer. He then tried scratching on the door but there was still no answer. He then used his head to bang on the door a couple of times.

That seemed to do the trick because Hiccup finally opened the door. "Okay, Toothless, jeez what's up with you?" Hiccup asked in a sigh. Toothless answered by giving his rider a lick on the face. Hiccup laughed before walking away slightly. "Come on, bud, someone wants to meet you."

With a lot of curiosity Toothless followed Hiccup to the other end of the house were Astrid was sitting up in bed, holding something in her arms. Hiccup sat on the side of the bed with her, his arm round her shoulder. Astrid looked over to Toothless and smiled. "Its okay, Toothless, you can come over. He won't bite." Astrid said with a laugh. Who won't bite?

Toothless slowly walked closer to the bed and suddenly began to pick up a new sent. Hiccup then took whatever Astrid was holding in her arms and held it in his own. Then kneeling down from the bed Toothless could see a very tiny human sleeping in his riders arms. "Toothless, we would like you to meet Stoick II." Hiccup introduced. Toothless sniffed the new born and looked at the baby with a gummy smile.

So that's what pregnant is!


End file.
